Understanding Silence
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: There are many different types of silence. There's the silent fury, the too-happy-for-words, the awkward, the scornful, the hurt of a broken heart, the everlasting kind of the gone, and the companionable, where no words are needed. Then there's the best kind. That understanding silence between two. She couldn't be seen and he couldn't speak. They were an interesting pair for sure.


**A/N: So... remember how I said that I would never ever write a romance between someone else's characters? Well, apparently, I lied. It's all Inqueling's fault! (She just punched me! *gasp*) She said that it was impossible to write a romance with Sandy and, me being me, I took it as a challenge. So here's the end result:**

 **Writerly - 1**

 **Inqueling - 0**

 **I haven't really had a chance to edit/read through the whole thing because I wanted to post it today on my parents' anniversary *we forego the confetti for romantic rose petals*. So if there are any major errors, that would be the reason.**

 **WHY AM I SO SAPPY?! *sigh* Maybe I should just stay out of romance.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Enjoy!**

Sandy stood in silence, as usual. He was doing his nightly rounds, spreading dreams world-wide. Currently he was above Burgess, waiting for someone.

The Wind picked up suddenly and he smiled. This was the first time alone they had managed to get since Pitch came back.

 _Sorry, I'm late._ She whispered. _Jack just fell asleep_.

Sandy shook his head at the Winter spirit's long night. In his opinion, sleep was incredibly important, but he couldn't exactly lecture people on it like Tooth did with dental care.

 _Where are we going tonight?_ Wind blew through Sandy's hair.

Sandy laughed silently, then put a finger to his lips.

 _A secret?_ Wind laughed, a sound like rustling leaves, _I love secrets!_

Sandy held up a finger, sending one last dream to a specific winter spirit.

Wind touched it, and a snow day played out in front of her.

She sighed happily, _Thank you._

Sandy smiled. Wind thought of Jack as her child, her little snowflake.

She had been a very lonely spirit. No one could see her. Understand her.

Now that Sandy thought about it, he had been kind of lonely too. No one really understood him either.

He laughed silently when he thought of how he had met Wind. She had been touching a dreamstrand just like she was doing now. He had been surprised. After all, who knew the Wind was alive?

She swept next to him, _What's so funny?_

A repeat sign flew above his head, then a dream strand.

Wind laughed, _Deja vu._

Sandy nodded, listening to the sound of Wind's laugh. It was a wonderful sound.

 _Are you ever going to tell me the secret or am I going to be in perpetual curiosity?_

Sandy chuckled, Wind really didn't like waiting for things. A checkmark flew above his head and then he took off.

Wind flew beside Sandy chatting about her day, _Jack and I traveled to Antarctica today._

Sandy leaned in. He loved Wind's chatter and Wind loved how Sandy listened so well and actually understood what she was saying.

 _Jack loves Antarctica, he was playing with the penguins for a while._

Sandy laughed, an image of Jack and penguins running through his mind.

Wind went silent for a minute. Sandy could tell something was bothering her. He signed to her, _What's wrong?_

She sighed, _It's nothing_. She perked up again, _Then we went and played with the Burgess kids. Jack is so happy to have believers. He likes being seen._ A sad note was in that last sentence.

Sandy reached out and touched Wind. At least, as much as anyone can touch the wind. She sighed again, _Have you ever wished that you could speak?_

Sandy signed with a speed and complexity that would have confused anyone else, _You know the answer. I guess sometimes the wish is stronger and other times not as much._ Sandy drew his hand back, _Being with you always makes me feel better._

Wind blew in his face, _You always know just what to say._

Sandy smiled, _So do you_.

After a while, Wind noticed where they were going.

 _Sandy!_ She blew in his face mischievously, _You know I don't like them._

Sandy grinned just as mischievously back, _You have to learn to like my family eventually._

Wind "pouted" as they got closer to Sandy's island.

Sandy smirked, _You're cute when you're jealous._

 _I'm not jealous!_ Wind defended herself, _I just don't like the way the mermaids look at you._

Sandy slicked back his hair, _And how is that exactly?_

Wind giggled, _Lady's man, you're not._

Sandy looked mock-offended, _Oh, and what about you and Jack?_

As soon as he "said" it, he regretted it.

Wind grew quiet and Sandy felt guilty.

They both knew that he had actually been a bit jealous of Jack in the beginning. After all, Wind loved Jack, and Sandy missed having Wind constantly at his side.

They had had an argument about it, the only argument they really had ever had (other than the one about the mermaids, but that was more of a catfight really).

It had been heated, angry, and they both had "said" things they regretted.

 _I can't believe you, Sandy!_ Wind huffed, _I'm allowed to have other people in my life._

Sandy threw his arms in the air, _You spend all of your time with him!_

 _He's lonely!_ She yelled. _He's just a_ child _, Sandy._

 _He's a teenager, he can take care of himself._

Wind grew cold, _Well, at least he can_ speak _for himself!_

Sandy felt wounded, but he stabbed back, _But he can't see you any more than I can._

 _You're a horrible Guardian._ Wind snarled, _You can only give dreams, but never fulfill them. Well, dreams fade with time and so will you!_

 _You're nothing but an element!_ Sandy shot, _Temperamental, invisible-_

Wind froze and said icily, _I hope you enjoy silence, Sandy. Because it is all you will ever hear from me._

She stormed out and suddenly Sandy felt empty. Later, he told her that he felt like a part of him had shattered and that he had cried.

Still, it took them two years before they had forgiven each other.

Sandy had gone to her, telling her she didn't have to talk to him, just to please listen. He had apologized because he knew it was really his fault. That, that he understood if she no longer wanted to see him. She didn't have to forgive him, he knew that he was wrong and nothing could ever fix the words he had "said." He just wanted her to know. He couldn't just never apologize, especially since he had hurt her.

She flew away and he was sad, but a month later she hesitantly came to him. It took a while longer to get their friendship back, but they both worked towards it again. Then Wind asked for his forgiveness for what she had said to him. _I never should have said that to you either, Sandy. It was both of us._

Sandy had smiled, _There is nothing to forgive_.

()()()

Sandy facepalmed at his choice of words knowing Wind had probably just had the same flashback he did, _And this is why I don't talk_.

Wind sighed, _It's all in the past._ She hesitated and grew silent again.

Sandy knew that silence well, _Is it something you want to talk about?_

Wind swirled around Sandy, _It's- just-_ She began wailing, _Sandy you_ faded _just like I said you would and- and- I was so lost and sad and angry. MiM, I wanted to kill every nightmare._ She stopped, _I- I nearly did. I fused my power with Jack's and it drained me and- and I nearly lost_ him _too. I don't want to lose you Sandy. You're a wonderful Guardian, your dreams are so lovely, and- and-_

Sandy gestured her to be silent. He couldn't hug her, but he caressed the air in a close approximate, _I love you too_.

Wind stopped.

They had never said the words to each other. Their whole relationship was built on actions, most certainly not words.

Though she had never said it, Wind realized that she _did_ love Sandy and, clearly, he loved her too.

They landed at his island then and the mermaids greeted them.

The mermaids' language was not really speaking, but not singing either. It was an in-between that produced musical sounds in a speaking sort-of-way.

A red-haired one laughed and both Sandy and Wind blushed at her words, _It's about time one of you said it._

()()()

Wind loved Sandy's island. She loved the sea, playing with the waves and the sand. She didn't get to go often since Jack didn't like large bodies of water and she never did anything that would hurt or scare her winter child.

Yet, there was something about Sandy's island that made it better than just a trip to the beach.

It was beautiful, covered in shells, almost like a sand castle. The dream sand also added to its enchantments.

As she stared at the ocean, she placed what it was. The island was always moving. The view was never the same and she loved it. Wind loved changes, shiftings, movings, it was a part of who she was.

Sandy sat at the edge of the island as it drifted along and Wind joined him.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After a while though, Wind's mind began to drift back to Antarctica.

Ever since their Fight, Sandy had put more effort into his and Jack's relation. He would greet him, sit with him. She knew that he had grown to like the Winter Spirit and Jack liked him back (after of course casually threatening the Sandman that if he ever hurt Wind again… Well, let's just say it would be a really cold day for him).

They had an odd relationship that was for sure. Sandy was like Jack's mom's cool boyfriend, she guessed.

Yet, she still had a hard time talking about Jack with Sandy. After the Fight, she would only bring him up when she talked about her day.

Sandy was a busy Guardian and she just didn't want to bother him with her own problems.

Even though Sandy had eventually accepted that Jack was her child. He knew she would give Jack the best she could, even if it meant less time for herself and with him.

 _It's for Jack. It's for Jack._ She tried to convince herself. She just hoped that Sandy would understand that she wasn't trying to ruin this moment or anything.

 _Sandy,_ her voice was tinged with worry.

Sandy looked concerned.

 _Sandy, I need to talk to you._

He nodded, _You can talk to me about anything_.

She felt a warmth in her and decided to dive in, _Sandy, after you- you were_ gone _._ She paused, _Did any of the other Guardians fill you in on what happened during your- absence?_

Sandy shook his head. Quite frankly he was kind of annoyed at it, but he didn't want to push his friends.

 _Well, Jack blamed himself._ She frowned, her winter child had this habit. His self-esteem was not the strongest no matter how often she assured him of the fact that he was a wonderful person and perfect just the way he was.

Sandy quickly signed to her, _I don't blame him at all._

She smiled, _I know._ She sighed, _But you know how Jack can get._ She shook herself, _Anyways, well, the lights began going out and the rest of the Guardians knew they were losing. Until Aster said that they could bring it back with Easter._ Her voice grew fond, _Jack helped them with Easter and showed them a thing or two about how to handle a child. He looked so cute carrying her home, but he went alone and-_ She felt a cold fury in her and said with a hard voice, _Pitch distracted Jack. He- he- I don't know what happened there, Sandy. I couldn't help him. I just know that Jack was shaken by the end and- and-_ She knew that if she could cry tears she would've, but all she could do was wail like the Wind, _Pitch gave Jack his memories, but he took Baby Tooth. It looked bad, but I know he would never betray his friends. But the_ Guardians _,_ she said the name with contempt, _They didn't ask for the whole story. They turned their backs on him. Aster- he_ _ **-**_ **he raised a fist to my child**. The fury radiating off of her was palpable. Sandy could relate. They were going to know what it meant to get on Sandy's bad side, that's for sure.

Wind could see Sandy clenching his fists and inwardly felt pleased. Maybe Sandy had warmed up to Jack more than she thought. Maybe she wouldn't have to take care of Jack all on her own anymore. _Especially since you do such a bad job of it,_ An unwanted thought ran through her head.

Sandy noticed her change in attitude, _What happened next?_ He wanted her to get it off her mind.

She sighed, _He flew away. I didn't want to leave him with_ them _. He wanted to go to Antarctica, to be alone,_ she felt a coldness enter her, _I didn't want to tell him no. Not when he was hurting like that._

Sandy felt his heart drop at "Antarctica". Wind had been skirting around that topic since the beginning of the evening. Something bad must have happened there.

 _He nearly threw away his memories!_ Eek, Tooth would've hated that. He mentally slapped himself, _Focus!_

 _He was so sad and confused and then-_ Wind tried to keep her voice steady, _Pitch showed up._

If Sandy was suspicious of ominous happenings, they were confirmed just then.

 _He told Jack that he understood him. That he knew what it was like to be alone. What it was like to long for a family._ Wind was whispering at this point and Sandy realized how close to home this jab was. Wind was Jack's family. She just was and… to have him _doubt_ that. It hurt.

 _Then Pitch told Jack that they didn't have to be alone and I think he meant it, Sandy._ She almost felt sorry for Pitchiner. She knew what it was like to be unseen, unheard. She could see why Jack would be tempted by Pitch's offer. _He said he believed in Jack and children would believe in him too. Sandy,_ her voice broke a little, _you should have_ heard _the hopefulness in Jack's voice._

A hint of pride crept in, _Pitch slipped up though. Jack realized what Pitch's offer meant. Jack wants to be_ believed _in, not feared. Pitch, he didn't understand. So, he got angry._

Wind was still haunted by what happened next. _He brought out Baby Tooth_ (Take it back, Tooth would have _really_ hated _that_ ) _and offered her in trade for the staff._

Sandy knew what that staff meant to Wind and Jack. It wasn't the source of Jack's powers, it was the source of their connection. Without it, Jack couldn't fly and couldn't understand Wind.

 _Jack, well, he could never turn his back on someone who needed help. So he gave it up._ Fury, pain, and a deep sadness grew in Wind's voice, _Pitch lied. He wasn't going to give up Baby Tooth. That brave sweet little fairy she stabbed him, but he threw her and Jack lost it and-and-_ She could feel the pain in her bubbling up, her voice dropping to a hoarse whisper, **_Pitch broke the staff._**

Right then and there Sandy felt the deep urge to go beat a certain shadow creeper to the point where there was nothing left but _dust_.

 _He threw Jack into a crevice and I couldn't do anything but watch._ Her voice couldn't come above a whisper. _Sandy, I- I thought- that- I had- lost-_

Sandy pushed down his anger. Right now, Wind needed him.

 _Wind,_ he signed to her and he caressed the air again.

She calmed down. Sandy was right next to her. Jack was sleeping in Burgess. They were both okay.

 _I don't really know what happened down there. I was scared and hurt and not sure what to do. From what Jack has told me, Baby Tooth showed him his memories._ A note of happiness flooded her voice, _He was so excited. Wouldn't stop talking about how he had a little sister. Being a big brother suits him._

Sandy tilted his head, _But- Jack's staff._

Wind lit up, _He fixed it somehow. Said that he just imagined our connection. How much he needed me and it came together._ She laughed, _He was blushing so bad._

Sandy "laughed" with her, _Typical teenager._

She chuckled, _Tell me about it._

Sandy turned to her, _I_ will _talk to the Guardians about this._ He hesitated, _With Jack's permission, of course._

She took a deep breath, _Do you think, maybe, you could… well… talk to him?_

Sandy smiled brightly at her and she really loved him in that moment. Then he had to go and be, well, Sandy, _As you wish._

She sprayed him with water, giggling, _You are unbelievably sappy sometimes._

He shrugged, _How else would you have fallen in love with me?_

And they laughed together, just sitting on the edge of Sandy's island, floating through the night.

()()()

Eventually, dawn came and they had to go back.

 _Thank you,_ Wind beamed.

Sandy tilted his head, _For what?_

She chuckled, _This whole night? Listening to me? Just being there?_

 _In that case, it should be_ me _telling_ you _thanks._

 _Just accept it, little man._

Sandy huffed, _Jack told you about_ that, _didn't he._

Wind laughed, _I'm his mother, he tells me everything._ A mischievous sound played in her voice, _And what he_ doesn't _tell me, I hunt down._

 _You're an amazing mother, Wind. It suits you._

The mischievous sound stayed, _Have you ever considered being a father?_

Sandy froze, his hands stumbling, _Wha- No- wai- He looks up to North!_

Wind shrugged, _I respect North and think he'd be a wonderful influence on the boy, but, Sandy, Jack listens to_ you _._

Sandy gave up, throwing his hands in the air, _So is this a proposal then?_

Wind stopped, if she could've blinked, she would've, _I don't know… Is it?_

Sandy silently chuckled to himself, _We must be the oddest couple in all spirit history._

She laughed, _Are you sure? I'm pretty sure there's_ some _spirits out there that have us topped._

 _Well, we don't do a lot of traditional "couple" things._ Sandy pointed out, _I don't bring you candy or roses. I don't buy you jewelry._

Wind blew in his face, _We've never been out to dinner and a movie._

He smiled, _We've never danced._

Wind laughed cheekily, _Well, you've never asked._

Sandy made a top hat and bowed to Wind, _May I have this dance, m'lady?_

Wind swirled in a way that was almost like a curtsey, _You may, dear sir._

Sandy held out a hand and Wind blew around it.

There was no music. There was barely a rhythm. Most people would have hardly classified it as a dance.

Yet, as Wind swirled around Sandy, he felt like he could see her.

She was more than just an element. More than just a force of nature. She was graceful, elegant. She was alive.

And he loved her.

 _You know… there is something else we've never done._

Wind paused, _What?_

 _We've never kissed._

Wind froze and Sandy felt like he'd ruined the moment.

Then she spoke, slowly, _Well… you've never asked._

Sandy's heart skipped a beat, _Can I kiss you?_

 _I don't know, can you?_

He chuckled, _May I kiss you?_

She was silent, as if giving it thought, _Yes, yes, I think you may kiss me._

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet and it meant the world to Wind because she could _feel_ it. No one could see her, but she didn't care. She could be touched, caressed, _kissed._

 _Well, I guess we'll_ have _to get married now!_ She teased him.

Sandy grinned, _You sure you can put up with me?_

 _I've handled it so far._ She scoffed, _What's forever more? Besides,_ her voice grew soft, _An eternity with you, isn't that every lover's dream?_

"Wind!" The sudden spoken word startled them both.

Wind and Sandy looked around. Oh, they were already in Burgess.

Jack waved at them, "Hey, Sandy!"

Sandy waved back, thinking about how he should ask Jack when would be good time to talk.

Wind sighed, _Well, I suppose my other job calls._

Sandy felt her "kiss" his cheek and just stood there frozen. _Love you,_ she whispered.

Sandy signed, _I love you too._

Jack chuckled to himself, "S'bout time." He shook his head at the two odd lovers, "But why do they have to be so unbelievably sappy about it?"

 **Edit: Forgot the separating marks! Plus, I really want to know, what you would even call this pairing?**


End file.
